


“别消耗体力，福马，沉到底去”

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fucking Machines, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: “你得到了什么，维吉尔？”“除了肉体的痛苦，除了对过去的可耻的被侮辱的回忆，除了对未来疯狂的预感，没有任何东西。”





	“别消耗体力，福马，沉到底去”

**Author's Note:**

> *DV/双性/fucking machine  
*标题是来自《福马高尔杰耶夫》

维吉尔和自己的兄弟一起回到人间，没有行李，没有过去，没有身份证明。他学会了用信用卡，以极高的效率抢光了但丁的潜在客户，会尝试寻找自己喜欢的食物和消遣，能独自一人生活。维吉尔不把这当作成就，他有过更多需要适应的时刻。但现在向他敞开了的不止有生活。

在委托中，有过擅长精神攻击的恶魔布下幻境袭击半魔兄弟。白雾升起，维吉尔下意识屏气，但雾却碰到他的皮肤凝结成水滴，瞬间渗进半魔体内顺着血管向上传输到脊髓，最后作用于神经系统。

于是他恍惚起来，像被灌了吐真剂，恶魔阅读他的记忆片段，从中找到可供攻击的弱点，像荒原上三女巫拦下麦克白：“_你得到了什么，维吉尔_？”

“除了肉体的痛苦，除了对过去的可耻的被侮辱的回忆，除了对未来疯狂的预感——维吉尔——_没有任何东西_。”

浓雾随着恶魔的死亡散去，但丁平复了一下呼吸，说我陷进了一个噩梦里。他问维吉尔怎么样，他淡淡地回答_我看到了我的一生_。

维吉尔的一生是无所成就、充满屈辱和失败的一生。维吉尔清楚这一点。

在魔界的时候，但丁观察平原上突兀的石块，发现它们描画着未知的符文，不明白是谁将它们搬来。他说这里像个采石场。

它们来自各种建筑。你拿着的那块大概是在歌颂一个恶魔。

但丁松了手。他没有细想过恶魔有怎样的社会结构。他杀的恶魔估计能填满几个州，但多数都无趣又弱小，清剿白蚁倒还更轻松些。

他清清嗓子：魔界和我想的不太一样。我以为要更……石器时代。

他突然又想到蒙杜斯给自己建的神殿和巨像。

魔界有过大大小小的魔王，维吉尔向他解释道：它们都想给这片土地留下自己的痕迹，但最后无一不陨落。

嗯……我猜差点就要加个尤里曾了。

维吉尔没有生气。他甚至极轻地笑了一下。恶魔会把战败者留下的痕迹消灭——把蕴含魔力的肉块吃空，把它们兴建的建筑一块一块石头搬走，渐渐地以为那些力量就是自己的了。有些恶魔会在这些废墟里聚居。它们还会有战争，但路过的高等恶魔很可能会随手决定两方的输赢。

但丁颇感有趣地听着，感觉自己是正在和兄长环游世界。地球上的每个大洲他都去过，但也只是去过，早已没有小时候拨着地球仪发誓要走遍每个角落的兴致（他相信这种怠惰不全是因为预算不足）。

地球仪。他想起来了。它咕噜噜转得飞快，维吉尔把他的额头都弹红了。

他美滋滋地在废墟里走着，问维吉尔：你记不记得那个地球仪？

维吉尔说不记得了。是你把它抢走玩坏了还是怎么？

我没有！但丁怪叫一声以示清白。是我们轮流拨它，比赛谁能让它转更多圈。

维吉尔记不清自己的童年了。但丁回想那些乏善可陈的记忆时他像在听陌生人的故事。他也不记得父母是怎样对待他特殊的生理特征。可能他们寄希望于尝试手术矫正。或者父亲掌握着什么未知的魔法可以把他变成完全的男性或女性。

人类和恶魔都分男性和女性。在这之间的则暧昧而不堪，不能被塞进两元的任何一侧。

最直接的矛盾就是维吉尔有两个洞。但丁却只有一根老二。

从这点来看他们一点都不一样。

他把但丁的阴茎吞进嘴里。插入他喉管的东西具有侵略性的外观，他跪在地上张开嘴巴，感觉下巴酸痛，喉管痉挛着被扩开。一直到鼻尖终于碰触到但丁胯下的毛发，维吉尔摸自己的脖颈，在下颏摸到一手恶心的口水。他想知道自己被插到了哪里，但没有找到自己的喉结，只辨认出连喉咙都被顶出了一道拱圆的浮凸。

维吉尔被捅到呕吐，唾液里有血丝，吞咽的时候咽喉刺痛，生理性的眼泪在咳嗽的时候淌下来。这很狼狈，像小时候但丁曾被一根青菜噎住，它不上不下地卡在喉咙里，但丁吓得眼泪流了满脸，维吉尔当机立断，扳着弟弟的嘴巴把那根青菜拽了出来，两根手指捏着扔进垃圾筒。他当时不知道几十年后他会被弟弟的阴茎直接捅进食道压迫着颈椎和气管，被插狠了吐到消化道都差点里外翻面。

但丁的手掌放在他耳后，用大拇指抹掉哥哥的眼泪，又把拇指摁在他嘴唇上，维吉尔听话地再次吞进去。但丁裤子的铜扣打在维吉尔眼睛上。他呛了一下，视野一片模糊，左眼球布满血丝。但丁的模样投射在他眼睛里，_他摸着我的头发就像抚摸一条狗。_维吉尔突然爱他，爱他抚摸自己就像抚摸一条狗，爱他衣物未除而自己一丝不挂，爱他渴望成为的那一切，他_应当成为的那一切_。

他向弟弟张开腿，阴茎靠后的位置两瓣软肉微微分开如牡蛎。

然后但丁插入他。他感觉到快感，随着抽送的力道发出闷哼。但这有些不够。他没有说出口，就像是在一场为自己进行的战斗中不甘认输。

当但丁提前结束一个委托，又累又饿回到事务所，迎接他的是自己的兄长在用炮机自慰。

这有点尴尬。但足够热辣。

但丁不知道到底这是第几轮了，维吉尔喝了酒，空罐子就和他躺在一起，趴在地上喘得神志不清，显然是已经被干到恍惚，无用的前穴被脱了一半的内裤挡着早已湿透，一根假阳具深深地捅在他屁股里，开关就在维吉尔的手边，但显然自慰者没有关掉机器的意愿，它吱吱呀呀地响，带动着那根乳白色的假阴茎以最高速率重重地撞进维吉尔臀缝间大开的小洞。

但丁颇有些委屈，他只不过出去了两天，维吉尔就自己玩得这么嗨，就像他没能让维吉尔爽一样。

他蹲下去，拍拍维吉尔潮湿的臀瓣：老哥，你屁股都快被插松了。

维吉尔被钉在那根仍在嗡鸣的按摩棒上，因突然的震颤而扭动。他眨眨眼，看清但丁的模样，到达了一次最痛快的高潮。

斯巴达兄弟在床上和战场上都有这种会死在一起的默契。他们很快活成了色情片。大中午吃饭的时间，两个人饥肠辘辘，维吉尔坐在高脚凳上露出大半个屁股，重量几乎全压在自己发硬的阴茎上，活像是要让黑医治疗骨盆前倾，小的那个用胶带把兄长的阴唇掰开粘好，像用一个廉价婊子一样用哥哥的屁股，他们下面摆着摄像机，把实施拍摄的内容投射到电视屏幕。

你这里在一缩一缩。被掰开却不插入就这么舒服吗？维吉尔紧盯着屏幕耳后发烫，不得不承认但丁说得没错，他的阴道口随着屁股里顶撞的节奏收缩个不停。

他的器官被完完整整地放在了电视屏幕上。那里没有毛发，是一种海生动物剥了皮后的浅粉色。维吉尔喘息着，但丁的阴茎持续压迫着前列腺，整根抽出的时候能看到他的肛口被撑成了圆圆的洞，而前方的小阴唇却被静电胶带牢牢地粘在两边，像一种以生育为目的寄生在他身上的外星鳐鱼。

维吉尔不知道自己为什么要拥有它。

他也不知道自己为什么要跟着但丁回到人间。就像他还有什么指望似的。每个人都有自己的路，从生到死，他被踹进生命的沼泽，越挣扎就越往下陷。是不是干脆放弃才是对的呢？或许他有这样的考量。

但丁持续地操着他，他胳膊撑在桌子上，死死地盯着屏幕，盯着自己被胶带固定成一副亟待使用模样的女性生殖器官，感觉到一种耻辱的快乐。他低沉地喘息着，突然说：如果父亲和母亲只有一个孩子就好了。

但丁的动作愣住了。维吉尔不满他的反应，用脚后跟踹他的小腿，要他继续动起来。

但丁把他捞起来，几乎快把维吉尔脖子扭断般恶狠狠地吻他，把他操到腰部肌肉钝痛，足够让牲畜受孕好几轮的精液沉甸甸地灌进哥哥的肠子，随着抽插溢出来。

小时候你也总这么说。他说：别做梦了，我还想让他们只有我呢。

是。维吉尔干脆地承认：如果只有你就好了。

但丁沉默。

他羞辱般扇几下他大敞的阴部。刺痛和耻辱让维吉尔猝不及防夹紧双腿，但大量透明的液体还是不受控制地从阴道口那个再生的环状薄膜里喷了出来。

但丁使劲扳开哥哥的大腿，维吉尔眼前一阵晕眩，手指快要攥断但丁拦在他小腹的胳膊，真真切切看清了屏幕里自己的模样，看到他泛红的括约肌是怎样抽搐着被撑到极限，前方本不该有的隐秘器官也被掰开后张成一个无人理会的小洞。

他哽咽起来，半是受害者半是同谋地享受这种冒犯，突然想到自己更年轻的时候。他坚定不移，他不顾一切，然后撞得头破血流，大地将他吞没。他每一秒钟都希望这是最后一次沉陷，希望大地能变得坚硬起来。然后大地坚硬了起来，他被紧紧地搂住，终于摔断了全身的骨头。

end


End file.
